The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Certain known radiofrequency systems may operate on a plurality of channels selected from a larger group of available channels. The selection may be based on conditions on the various channels. If conditions on one channel necessitate changing to a new channel, the time necessary to find a new channel may cause a degradation in performance.